


А Колю можно?

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: В офисе серьёзной компании раздаётся телефонный звонок.- А Колю можно?На календаре 1 апреля.Так ли это хорошо, если весь отдел знает, что ты гей?





	1. Царство шутников

День был, как день, ничего особенного. Пыльно и бесснежно. Обычный рабочий день. Вот только зря я вспомнил, что на календаре стояло первое апреля. Не будь этого, то…

Но, впрочем, обо всём по порядку. Шутников у нас на работе не так много, да и шутят они большей частью действительно смешно и совсем не жестоко.

В этом году Виталик, главный любитель розыгрышей, именно первого апреля не вышел на работу. Не раз и не только первого апреля, он беззлобно, но уж больно надоедливо проходился по поводу того, что я гей, так что я даже порадовался, что его на рабочем месте не обнаружилось. Возможно, решил кого-то разыгрывать в другом месте. Вот и славненько.

Утром при входе в наше здание обнаружились два парня в белых халатах и медицинских масках. При парнях была рюмка. Литров этак на семь. В рюмке были конфеты. Псевдосанитары всех ими угощали.

Утром же в бухгалтерии на шкафу обнаружилась гигантская коробка с этикеткой «Презервативы» во весь бок. Поверх надписи жирным маркером было выведено Б/У. Разумеется, главбухша, подцепив коробку пальцем, попыталась её снять. Коробка вчера вечером туда была водружена лично мной. Часть днища была предварительно вырезана, и нутро заполнено конфетти и отходами шреддера. Дверь кабинета мне открыла моя старинная приятельница Анечка.

В столовой кому-то в тарелку положили… пищащую глазунью. Тычешь в неё вилкой — она пищит. Кому-то досталась суповая тарелка с фальшивой мухой на дне.

Генерального кто-то с утра срочно вызвал в райисполком, в комнату №415. Когда, ругаясь под нос, он вернулся, выяснилось, что там находится какой-то отдел по озеленению, к которому мы, занимающиеся снабжением больниц, отношения не имели и иметь не могли.

На этом розыгрыши и закончились.

Когда за пару часов до окончания рабочего дня зазвонил телефон, примитивненькая казённая Нокия, я никакого подвоха не ожидал. И что с того, что не высветился номер? Можно подумать, на свете мало людей со странностями.

Я взял в руки трубку.

— Алё, — послышался глубокий уверенный в себе голос. — А Колю можно?

Я немного обалдел. Я лицо официальное, а потому «Колей» никому не представляюсь, а если и представляюсь, то рабочий номер не даю, а друзья и приятели мне на этот номер не звонят.

— Какие у тебя планы на сегодняшний вечер?

«Что это за…» — пронеслось в голове, но тут я сообразил. 1 апреля! Это неуёмный Виталик с кем-то сговорился и пытается меня выставить идиотом.

— Привет, мой сладенький, — как можно соблазнительнее проворковал я.

Коллеги, все разом, вскинули головы.

— Куча работы, совсем зашиваюсь, мой пупсик, — при этом, в ответ на невысказанные вопросы коллег, я указал на пустой стол Виталика, а потом на перекидной календарь на подоконнике.

Все тут же понимающе закивали.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы встретиться? — продолжал неизвестный, сговорившийся с моим коллегой, давно и беспочвенно возомнившим себя королём шутников. — Сегодня? Часиков в семь?

— Я — только за, мой зайчик, — ответил я, уже строя в уме планы мести неуёмному Виталику.

— Давай в «Трын-траве?» — предложил мне неведомый Виталькин сообщник.

Его слова только уверили меня, что это затея Виталия, так как «Трава» находилась всего в одном квартале от нашей работы, и мы всем отделом иногда туда заваливались.

— Окей, пупсик! Меня ты узнаешь по пуантам и сиреневой пачке! — я послал воздушный поцелуй невидимому собеседнику. — Жду! — и я нажал на кнопку отбоя.

Коллеги громко хихикали.

«Ну, погоди», — подумал я.

В «Траве», на втором этаже был столик в эркере, где висела небольшая картина с изображением балерины в сиреневой пачке, а из эркера был прекрасный вид в обе стороны улицы, так что заметить нашего шутника я должен был первым. Теперь главное — застолбить столик под картиной.

Я снял трубку городского телефона и набрал знакомый номер.

— Добрый день.

— …

— Можно заказать сегодня столик на семь?

— …

— Да.

— …

— Да.

— …

— На двоих.

— …

— В эркере. Под картиной с балериной.

— …

— Свободен? Чудесно.

— …

— На Николая.

— …

— Благодарю.


	2. В предвкушении приключений

Я, как идиот, сидел в ресторане под не менее идиотской картиной с изображением балерины в сиреневой пачке. Я был уверен, что наш штатный шутник Виталик раньше или позже явится как миленький.

Сначала я просто сидел. Потом решил всё-таки заказать себе поесть. Поев, я задумался. Может, шутник-Виталий посылал кого-то, а этот кто-то меня не нашёл?

На всякий случай я заказал себе ещё один кофе, попросил у официантки чек и объяснил ей, что пришёл сюда на пари, и что разыскивающий меня человек должен будет искать Колю и расспрашивать про пуанты и сиреневую пачку. Решив честно подождать ещё минут тридцать и уходить, я расплатился по чеку и, старательно изображая питие кофе, погрузился в дебри интернета. Периодически я уже безо всякой надежды поглядывал в окно. Мда… Виталий меня всё-таки разыграл, о чём он, заразища, завтра, несомненно, будет заливаться соловьем. Впрочем, ладно. Меня тут вкусно покормили. Так почему нет?

Уже собираясь уходить, я заглянул в почту. Всех, как прорвало, столько там всего обнаружилось. Пока я удалял спам и писал ответы, на улице стало темнеть.

— Николай? — внезапно прозвучало у меня над головой.

Я оторвался от телефона и понял, что погиб. Передо мной стоял мужчина, такой, что… Такой, который… Короче, мне тогда оставалось лишь надеяться, что я не хлюпнул слюной слишком уж громко: мой ровесник, высокий шатен, почти брюнет, длинные ноги, идеально сидящий костюм, а какие глаза! Удивительного серо-голубого оттенка… А губы, а…

В этот момент я поймал себя на том, что, мне всё-таки следует закрыть рот.

— А… — начал я, но сказать какую-нибудь глупость, мне слава богу, не дали.

— А где же пачка и пуанты? — в удивительных глазах искрились смешинки.

— Э-э-э… А-а-а… Пуанты натёрли ноги, а пачку я сдал, чтоб накрахмалили, да и вообще, чтоб за едой не обляпать… — глупо промямлил я.

— Я несколько задержался. Увы, работа. Я даже не очень надеялся, что вы меня дождетесь, — сказал он.

У столика тут же появилась официантка с блокнотиком.

Я был в таком ахуе, что не задал ни одного подходящего случаю вопроса и не выдал ни одного из заранее заготовленных ядовитых комментариев.

Незнакомец заказал «То, что готовится побыстрее, чтоб не заставлять человека ждать», я же заказал ещё один кофе.

— Извините, не представился. Михаил, — сказал он.

И тут я опять сглупил. Вместо того, чтобы начать задавать вопросы, я ответил:

— Николай.

Он рассмеялся.

Поразительно, но невзирая на дикость ситуации, темы для беседы нашлись быстро.

С Михаилом оказалось просто и легко. Он даже ухитрялся болтать и одновременно непринуждённо наворачивать принесенное официанткой, не вызывая у собеседника отвращения, что, согласитесь, дело редкое.

Короче, к тому моменту, как мы вышли на вечернюю улицу, шутник-Виталий был мною плотно позабыт, мой мозг поедала мысль о том, что хорошо бы узнать, какой этот Михаил под костюмом, и как бы мне половчее это сделать.

Потому, когда он произнёс:

— А теперь едем ко мне, — причём произнёс это не в форме вопроса, а в форме утверждения, даже, пожалуй, приказа, я не забеспокоился, а лишь кивнул.

Под моросящим дождиком машина мчалась куда-то в сторону северо-западных пригородов, но мне было всё равно. Послав осторожность побоку, я предвкушал приятное приключение.

Вот в темноте авто съехало с шоссе. Плоское пространство залива осталось внизу слева, мы же принялись подниматься на достаточно крутую гору, а потом петлять между заборами.

Вот ворота разошлись в стороны, ещё несколько метров, и мы затормозили у двухэтажного дома.

Когда мы подошли к крыльцу, Михаил внезапно невнятно выругался.

Что такое?

Он провёл рукой по волосам, принюхался и пробормотал что-то вроде: «Ебалявасвсехконёмврот». Потом он добавил что-то уже совсем неразборчивое и семиэтажное.

Когда щёлкнул замок, мы вошли, и в холле зажёгся свет, я обалдел. На голове, плече и лацкане пиджака были щедрые белые натёки. Это явно был не голубь и, пожалуй, даже не чайка, а целый, блин, альбатрос, страдающий недержанием. Напугали мы своим приездом уснувшую над козырьком птичку, что ли?

Я не удержался и хихикнул. Михаил зыркнул на меня.

Брезгливо сняв пиджак, он бросил его прямо на пол и пробормотал:

— Я — в душ.

— А я тебе помогу, — залыбившись, выдал я.


	3. Всё бывает в первый раз

Когда, разоблачившись в холле, я вошёл в ванную, Михаил уже включил воду и старательно намыливал голову. Видимо, из брезгливости и для того, чтобы результаты птичьего испуга не попадали на спину, Михаил стоял наклонившись. В мою сторону была развёрнута достаточно жилистая попка. Только не надо думать, что она не вызвала у меня определённых планов. Планы у меня были. И какие!

Войдя к нему в душ, я снял с полки бутылочку с шампунем и сказал:

— Давай помогу.

Я вымыл ему голову. Правда, Михаил потребовал, чтоб я это сделал ещё два раза. Судя по тому, как гадливо он морщился и по отсутствию интереса в нижней части тела, надо полагать, мне пришлось столько раз ему мылить волосы из-за омерзения, вызванного птичкиным гуаном, а не моим умением делать приятно своими прикосновениями.

Абыдна. Да. Но спишем это на размер птички.

Как говорится, альбатрос против Николая: счёт один — ноль.

Закончив с волосами, я перешёл к остальным частям тела. Михаил же просто стоял и позволял мне себя мыть.

Нет, ну, фу ты ну ты! Принцесса с тонкой душевной организацией! Ну накакал на тебя большой птиц, и что? Воду-то тебе не отключили! Вымойся и — вперёд!

Ей богу, Михаил стоял, изредка поворачивался, чтобы мне было удобнее. Я старательно мыл. Мылил губку и мыл. Банщик, мля… Работник банно-прачечного треста!

Но мои старания не пропали даром. Мой мысленный призыв про «вперёд» был им услышан. Вскоре стал заметен интерес Михаила ко мне. Хороший такой, нехилых размерчиков и указывающий точно на меня.

Предлагать хозяину дома мыть гостя я счёл неэтичным, поэтому, заранее заметив на полочке искомые припасы, я, отбросив мочалку-варежку и мыло, попросту развернул Михаила носом к стенке. Вернее, попытался развернуть.

Михаил при этом как-то странно глянул на меня. Ну, блин, не надо делать вид, что ты не знаешь, зачем к тебе в душ голый мужик залез! Если это правда, то я с таким сталкиваюсь впервые! Притащить в дом мужика, предлагать ему вместе провести вечер, а теперь в душе делать непонимающее лицо!

Ну, может, он прав, трахаться на плоских поверхностях несколько комфортнее. Я положил ему руки на плечи и немного надавил. Жест — понятный любому.

Но меня снова ждал взгляд, смысл которого я так и не смог расшифровать. Парней, которые не глотают — множество, но тех, кто вообще в рот не берёт… Такой мне попался впервые.

Решив показать ему, чего он себя лишает, я опустился на колени. Михаил не протестовал. Он просто прислонился к стене и позволил мне сделать то, что я задумал. Почти позволил. Когда мой палец начал проникать внутрь, он просто крепко взял меня за кисть одной рукой и силой положил её себе на бедро. Вторую руку он положил мне на затылок, побуждая действовать активнее губами, горлом и языком.

Когда он со стоном излился мне в рот, я сразу выпрямился и впился ему в губы. Отстранится? Сплюнет? Нет. Ну хоть это хорошо.

Не размыкая губ, я сомкнул его ладонь вокруг моего члена.

Я не раскрывал глаз, но мне показалось, что не отрываясь от поцелуя, Михаил попытался покачать головой.

Много мне на тот момент уже не требовалось. Несколько толчков в ладонь, и я, тяжело дыша, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Хотя, правильнее будет сказать, что я толкался, а он просто позволял мне это делать.

Отстранившись от меня, он деловито ополоснулся и вышел из душа. Проделав то же самое, я вышел вслед за ним. Ничего не комментируя, он подал мне полотенце. Кое-как обтеревшись, мы прошли в спальню.

К тому моменту, как мы оказались у кровати, обе эрекции уже снова были в полной боевой готовности.

Когда мы оказались в постели, накатило какое-то основательное безумие. Мой мозг, видимо, отключился, так как, когда я пришёл в себя, я был сверху, где я, собственно и планировал оказаться, но внутри меня осторожно, но настойчиво двигался палец, поглаживая и нажимая именно там, где и следовало поглаживать и нажимать. Я же тихо поскуливал и тёрся о живот Михаила требующим разрядки членом.

Я хотел кончить. Да так, чтоб звёздочки из глаз. Чтоб вырубило мозг.

Когда Михаил завалил меня носом вниз, я протестовать не стал, хотя, снизу соглашался быть редко, и только тогда, когда хотел оказать партнёру ответную любезность за особо хороший секс. Был у меня бзик под названием «оргазм без рук». Поскольку случалось со мной такое только дважды, чтоб не разочаровываться в очередной раз, позы «я снизу» я старался избегать. Но в этот раз мне было всё равно. Мне было хорошо. Может, даже слишком, потому я и не протестовал.

Пальцы внутри меня заменил член. Ну да. Да. Я очень давно не был снизу. Михаил это, видимо, почувствовал. Медленно, давая мне привыкнуть, вошёл и чуть развернул нас. Я оказался на боку. Левой рукой он держал меня за руку, правой обхватил меня поперёк тела и прошептал:

— Двигайся…

Он хрипло дышал мне то в затылок, то в ухо, то касался губами кожи на скуле…

Внезапно он скомандовал:

— Помоги себе, — и сжал мои пальцы вокруг члена.

Я чуть не завыл от обиды.

— Ну же… Двигайся! — скомандовал он.

Его пальцы вцепились мне в руку и бедро. Он вздрагивал во мне, выплёскиваясь в презерватив. Что мне ещё оставалось? Только сделать то, что он велел: помочь себе самому… Михаил вышел из меня и, судя по звуку, снял презерватив. Он накрыл нас одеялом, взбил свою подушку и явно собрался засыпать. Ну вот… Если я снизу, всё, как всегда…

— Нет… — вдруг услышал я собственный голос. — Я хочу кончить! — он ничего не ответил, но я услышал его изумление. — Я хочу кончить! Без рук!

Он лежал позади меня, я его не видел, но то ли мне показалось, то ли он действительно покачал головой. Одеяло исчезло, и сильные руки развернули меня на спину.

Я открыл глаза. В серых глазах Михаила было что-то вроде смеси желания и изумления.

— Тогда не лежи, как бревно, — откомментировал он.

Видимо, «без рук», Михаил понимал буквально, так как он прижал мои руки к подушке над головой и уже не отпускал. Мы целовались, как безумные, кусали друг друга, члены тёрлись о животы. Внезапно отпустив одну руку, он нашарил презерватив, сунув его мне, велел:

— Надевай, — и окончательно отпустив мои руки, улёгся на спину сам.

Я раскатал резинку по его стояку. Лидерство к этому моменту окончательно перешло к его обладателю. Я был развёрнут спиной и усажен к Михаилу на живот.

— Ну давай, — услышал я, — сделай это «без рук».

Приподнявшись, я осторожно опустился на член. Внезапно Михаил ухватил меня поперёк туловища и, удерживая мне руки, фактически уложил на себя.

— Действуй, — прошептал мне в шею он.

Я приподнимался, он то покусывал, то полизывал мне шею, его руки прижимали к груди мои, мне оставалось лишь приподнимать бёдра. Когда я опускался, он делал что-то вроде вращательных движений своими. Я, уже не стесняясь, бесстыдно поскуливал: «Я хочу… Хочу». Казалось, я бесконечно балансирую на грани, и этот полумифический оргазм «без рук» так никогда и не наступит.

Когда я в очередной раз опускался, он внезапно резко пошёл мне навстречу, отпустил мои руки и, зацепив соски, провёл ладонями по телу. Я, запрокинув голову, кончил.

Я чувствовал, как меня приподняли, отложили в сторону, я услышал смешок, меня накрыли одеялом и… Всё…

Такое со мной точно было в первый раз.


	4. Ещё не утро

Открыв глаза через пару часов, я подумал о том, что неплохо было бы повторить, но… если он опять меня трахнет… Едучи сюда, я как-то настраивался на другое.

Михаил тихо дрых рядом, обняв руками подушку и повернувшись ко мне спиной.

Рядом на столике по-прежнему горела настольная лампа. Её света было достаточно, чтобы одобрить то, что она освещала. Одеяло в процессе сна убежало куда-то на пол. Я легонько провёл ладонью по спине Михаила, по ягодице, скользнул ниже. Михаил продолжал спать.

Заметив на столике возле лампы стратегические припасы, я переложил их поближе. Чуть склонившись, я коснулся губами левой лопатки спящего — ноль реакции. Чуть перегнувшись через него, я обхватил ладонью спящий орган. В отличие от его владельца, он пробудился сразу. Михаил лишь довольно вздыхал, уверенный, что доставляемые моей ладонью приятности ему лишь снятся.

Решив, что так дело не пойдёт, я уложил его на спину и, устроившись между его ног, принялся слегка дразнить губами. При этом у меня самого стояло так, что я опасался кончить, так ничего и не начав.

В очередной раз подняв глаза, я увидел, что Михаил смотрит на меня, и смотрит отнюдь не сонно. Моментально выпустив его орган изо рта, я перебрался по постели и коснулся его губ. Я не углублял поцелуй, я просто хотел посмотреть, что он предпримет.

Долго ждать Михаил не стал. Притянув меня к себе, он, не разрывая поцелуя, развернул меня на спину. Я позволил ему это сделать. Скользнув руками по плечам, спине, ниже, я раздвинул ему ягодицы и, нашарив рядом на постели бутылочку со смазкой, торопливо смочил палец и принялся дразнить Михаила, легонько водя пальцем вокруг отверстия, чуть надавливая, но не вводя палец внутрь.

Михаил издал стон не то протеста, не то одобрения, но при этом не отстранился. Я протолкнул палец, потом добавил второй.

Михаил словно только сейчас понял, что происходит. В его глазах отразилось явное изумление. Мне это показалось несколько странным, правда, в тот момент особого желания анализировать мотивы его поступков у меня не имелось. Желания у меня были иными и строго определенными.

Михаил, крепко держась за меня, прижимаясь, потирался о меня членом. И всё это, не отрываясь от губ. Я старательно разрабатывал его пальцами, не забывая при этом периодически проезжаться внутри по стратегически важному месту, напоминая Михаилу, кто сейчас главный.

То ли он всё-таки толком не проснулся, то ли решил, что это ему снится, но, если не считать изумленного взгляда, никаких протестов с его стороны не последовало.

Отстранившись, чтобы нашарить на сбитых простынях хрустящий квадратик, я ненадолго отвлекся. Когда я снова повернулся к Михаилу, он уже лежал, устроившись носом в подушку. Вот и славненько.

Я очень быстро понял, что снизу Михаил не был давно, пожалуй, куда дольше меня, однако остановиться или прекратить он не требовал.

Когда я наконец начал ритмично двигаться, Михаил приподнялся и просто вцепился мне пальцами в ягодицу, пытаясь направлять меня и задавать ритм.

Я несколько прикусил ему загривок и придавил своим весом к постели. Ибо нефиг.

Внезапно он сжал меня изнутри, и я перешагнул за ту грань, за которой ещё была возможность сдержаться.

— Уф-ф-ф… — выдохнул он в подушку.

Я слез и, устроившись на боку, избавился от резинки.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он и, нашарив на полу одеяло, не сдвигаясь с перепачканной простыни, кое-как накрылся. — Теперь — спать. Отбой, — объявил он.

Странно. Так за секс меня ещё никогда не благодарили. Такое, чтобы предлагали повторить — было. Чтобы сказать, что понравилось — тоже. А вот услышать такое «спасибо» было как-то странно. А в «Теперь — спать. Отбой» мне и вовсе послышалось «Свободен, мальчик». Хотя, какой, к херам собачьим, мальчик? Михаил, судя по всему, мой ровесник. А если он и старше, то не больше, чем на пару лет.

Недоумевая, я кое-как забрался под то же одеяло и с мыслями о том, что неплохо было бы повторить, а может, и перевести этот трах (и не только) на постоянные рельсы, и о том, что надо бы выяснить, во сколько Михаил поедет завтра, вернее, уже сегодня, на работу, разыскать свой сотовый и в зависимости от времени отъезда Михаила завести будильник, вырубился.

Когда я открыл глаза, в комнате уже было светло. Более того, на огромных часах прямо перед кроватью стрелки показывали 10:28.

Я повернул голову. Михаил дрых в той же позе.


	5. Утро добрым не бывает

Осторожно выбравшись из-под одеяла, не разбудив мерно посапывавшего Михаила, я вылез из кровати. «Ему что, на работу не нужно? Обломчег, да. Мы где-то за городом. Пока такси сюда доберётся, я окончательно опоздаю везде, а городской транспорт в этих краях, наверняка, представлен автобусом, курсирующим раза три в день», — подумал я и пошлёпал исследовать дом.

В ванной я по-быстрому принял душ. Ах, какой приятный запах у этого шампуня. Сильный, не химический, не отталкивающий запах нагретой солнцем малины!

Я так спешил, что после душа лишь кое-как обтёрся, прополоскал рот и вышел из ванной, в надежде найти что-нибудь поесть и собрать разбросанную в холле одежду.

«Мнда… Вот ещё одна проблема. Одежда. Та самая, в которой я был вчера. Какого-то особого дресс-кода у нас нет. Переговоры с поставщиками и клиентами мы ведём посредством интернета и телефона, так что наш внешний вид никого не волнует, но… В свете того, что весь отдел был в курсе моей вечерней встречи, на вчерашнюю, да ещё и мятую одежду могут обратить внимание. Ехать же, пусть даже на такси, по пробкам через весь город домой переодеваться… Этак я и к концу рабочего дня не приеду», — подумалось мне.

В холле висели ещё одни огромные часы и почти всю стену занимало гигантское зеркало. При взгляде на них я чуть не завыл. На часах было уже 11:05. Вчерашняя одежда, плюс моё опоздание… Короче, расспросам и шуточкам не будет конца и края.

И тут я завыл уже в голос. Машина! Она осталась на стоянке перед офисным зданием. Те, кто приедут первыми, её неминуемо увидят. Наталья, секретарша босса, наш недремлющий жаворонок, приезжает на работу едва ли не раньше охранников. Уж она-то не сможет не заметить наличие моей машины и отсутствие меня. Блин! Вот и выйдет мне боком мой альтруизм. Как-то раз заметив секретаршу босса в бассейне возле работы, я чисто по-приятельски начал иногда подвозить её до спорткомплекса, а иногда потом — до метро. Так что, как выглядит моя машина, она знала прекрасно.

Но не только машина была причиной моего громкого стона. Лишь оказавшись перед этим громадным зеркалом, я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО посмотрел на себя. Хорош, ничего не скажешь… Я даже покрутился. Мда… Вид сзади мне тоже не добавил радости. Прощайте, бассейн и спортзал. Как минимум, на неделю, а то и на две. Списать синие следы пальцев на бёдрах и явственный отпечаток пятерни на ягодице на следы утех с некой гипотетической девушкой мне едва ли удастся… Как хорошо, что у меня свитер с длинными рукавами, который скроет следы на запястьях… Но без бассейна хотя бы по выходным будет грустно.

Горестно вздохнув, я прошлёпал на кухню. Идти на работу не хотелось. Категорически. В безукоризненно чистом помещении не обнаружилось следов того, что можно было бы съесть немедленно. В холодильнике стоял длинный ряд йогуртов с лаймом, кстати, моих любимых. «Он их что, оптом закупает?» — пронеслось у меня в голове.

Найдя ложечку, я быстро уничтожил содержимое пластиковой баночки, вернулся в холл, оделся и собрался идти будить Михаила, чтобы тот отпер мне дверь. Сквозь окно кухни я уже разглядел окрестности. Меня занесло куда-то типа закрытого посёлка, обнесённого общей стеной. По крайней мере, из окна я не увидел разграничительных заборов между соседними домами.

В этот самый момент в дверях спальни появился зевающий Михаил в домашних штанах и почему-то с бумажником в руках. Денег на такси, что ли, решил предложить? Так я не девушка. Пусть просто объяснит, как до города побыстрее добраться, и желательно оставит свой номер.

Но произошло то, чего я никак не ожидал.

— Сколько? — раскрыв бумажник, спросил он.

— Чего сколько? — непонимающе уставился на него я.

— Сколько с меня? За услуги? — добавил он.

Несколько секунд я ошарашенно смотрел на сонно зевающего, такого домашнего Михаила, и солнце внезапно померкло за окнами. Кусочки паззла сложились. Вчера. Телефонный звонок. СТРАННЫЙ звонок. А с Виталика станется представить меня кому-то штатной платной шлюхой. Найду — убью.

Я молча развернулся и потянул за ручку двери. О чудо, она, оказывается, и не была заперта. Напрочь игнорируя Михаила, что-то говорившего за моей спиной, я сбежал по ступеням.

Калитка и ворота напротив были по-прежнему закрыты, но соседние ворота начали медленно отъезжать в сторону. Как удачно! Я рванул по затвердевшим за ночь на лёгком морозце клумбам.

Михаил продолжал что-то кричать мне с крыльца. Выбежав из ворот, я огляделся. Судя по положению солнца и уклону местности, следовало спускаться к заливу. По шоссе, я с детства знал, ходят редкие пригородные автобусы, а возможно, и маршрутки. Я развернулся, чтобы зашагать вниз.

— Вам в город? — внезапно окликнули меня из-за спины. — Давайте, подвезу.

Из тех ворот, что так удачно раскрылись, выехала машина. За рулём сидела жгучая брюнетка с каре.

— В середине дня автобусы почти не ходят, а маршрутки уже забиты и идут без остановок, — добавила она.

Я пожал плечами, обошёл машину и сел в неё.

Девушка развернула машину в противоположную от залива сторону.

— Я — на станцию, встречать маму, — объяснила она. — Сейчас будет электричка до города.

Я снова пожал плечами.

Машина катила по гравийной, явно редко используемой дороге. По бокам стояли высоченные сосны. Редкие лужицы были покрыты ледком.

— Полина, — зачем-то представилась она.

Я в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— Вы с Мишей поругались, да?

Я повернулся к девушке. В глазах — явное сочувствие и грусть.

В этот момент машина выбралась на финальные десять метров асфальта, переваливаясь, как утка, преодолела какие-то второстепенные пути и остановилась у пешеходного перехода.

В это самое мгновение заверещали какие-то звонки, и заморгала красная лампочка, скрытая за изображением стоящего человечка.

— Спасибо, — сказал я. — Сколько с меня? — спросил я и усмехнулся этой фразе.

Девушка замахала на меня руками.

— Да вы что? Я ж всё равно сюда ехала.

Раздался гудок, и к началу платформы медленно подкатила электричка.

Ещё раз поблагодарив Полину, я вылез из машины, взбежал по бетонным ступенькам и запрыгнул в тамбур. Двери с шипением закрылись и, плавно набирая ход, поезд повёз меня в город.

Вздохнув, я пожал плечами, открыл раздвижную дверь и вошёл в вагон.

Едва я сел, как в кармане принялся трезвонить сотовый.


	6. Весь апрель никому не верь?

Оказалось, что звонила Анечка, бухгалтер.

Я вздохнул. Похоже, что подобное, действительно, тянется к подобному: мы с ней влюбляемся не в тех. Я опять вздохнул. Когда-то она долго молча сохла по мне. Я тогда посчитал, что если это игнорировать, она сама всё поймёт, но нет, подобная тактика ни к чему не привела.

Когда я уже был готов явиться в бухгалтерию и при всех громко выдать: «Аня, я гей», — мне представился подходящий случай объяснить, не ставя в известность о своей ориентации всю контору, что я ей не обломлюсь ни сейчас, ни в будущем. Кто-то в последнюю секунду продинамил её с теплоходным круизом. Несчастная Анечка бегала по этажам и искала себе соседку (каюта была на двоих и заказана, и оплачена давным-давно). В итоге, краснея, она предложила поехать мне. Я, заранее зная, что вот сейчас она возьмёт своё предложение обратно, ответил, что против самой поездки ничего не имею, но что, кроме соседа по каюте, она не получит ровным счётом ничего, ибо девочки — это не по моей части. Несколько секунд она, открыв рот, смотрела на меня, а потом кивнула. Тогда изумился уже я.

В круиз мы действительно поехали вместе. Если сначала она явно пыталась «перевоспитать» меня и думала, что делает это ненавязчиво, то потом на отсутствие ожидаемой реакции обиделась, но к концу поездки немного «отошла».

Теперь мы просто друзья, но в любви ей не везёт по-прежнему. Зам нашего шефа, женатый, между прочим, чел, неоднократно предлагал ей идти в штатные любовницы. Аня даже как-то попросила меня в присутствии зама изобразить из себя ревнующего собственника. После чего зам немного поостыл.

А потом она исхитрилась втрескаться в генерального, который, хоть и был гетеросексуален и абсолютно свободен, но не обращал на неё совершенно никакого внимания.

Короче, нам с ней хронически не везло.

Понимая, что Аня всё равно услышит в трубке: «Осторожно, двери закрываются. Следующая станция такая-то», — и сказочка про заболевший зуб, занедужившую улитку (Да-да! У меня Ахатина*) или, прости, оссподи, про неожиданное расстройство желудка здесь явно не прокатит, я, внезапно вспомнив, как студентом-второкурсником я ездил к нотариусу в Выборг, сказал, что тётя срочно попросила меня съездить именно в Выборг и именно к нотариусу. Кто проверять-то будет?

Аня ответила, что меня никто не ищет, что ни аврала, ни форсмажора нет, и что звонит она исключительно потому, что шутника Виталика с абсцессом в горле ночью увезла скорая, что она беспокоится о моём здоровье, и хочет знать, не случилось ли того же самого со мной. Заверив её, что у меня всё просто охренительно, я попрощался.

На электричках я не ездил уже лет пять, а, может и все шесть. Как оказалось, они теперь ходят быстро, имеют мягкие сидения, закрывающиеся окна, туалет и… кондукторов.

Кондукторов, которые по моим косноязыким описаниям даже способны опознать станцию, на которой я сел! В общем, я заплатил за билет, доехал до города, пересел на метро и, поскольку живу я в очень своеобразном месте, где ближе всего остановка не городского транспорта, а железнодорожная платформа, правда от совсем другой ветки, снова сел на электричку и добрался до дома.

От платформы до него — рукой подать. В студенческие годы я так и ездил, причём, без билета. А вот до автобуса или до трамвая нужно топать и топать. Не то, чтобы до них было адски далеко, но не так близко, как до станции. А метро в наших краях как было в проекте, так пока в нём и остаётся.

Наш квартал был построен сразу после войны пленными немцами. Знаете, наверное, эти двухэтажные домики**? Невероятно тихий, спокойный и зелёный район. Все друг друга знают. Фактически — деревня, но в черте города. Под окнами — едва ли не огороды. А в тихий летний вечер вполне можно наблюдать какого-нибудь главу семейства в труселях, на пластиковом пляжном стуле за пластиковым же столиком, на котором стоит… самовар***, переданный из раскрытого окна обладателю труселей.

А как быть жильцам вторых этажей? Если первые этажи тихонько прихватизировали окрестные газоны, то вторые — принялись расти вверх.

В недавние дикие и лихие годы не за такие уж и безумные деньги, скооперировавшись с соседями напротив, мы надстроили ещё один этаж. При этом подтвердились мои подозрения о самопальной перепланировке комнаты, некогда доставшейся мне по наследству. На вид в ней было метров восемь, по документам — все шестнадцать. Зато на прилегавшей к ней кухне было можно танцевать. Соседка-старушка, не вылезавшая из больниц, вскоре умерла, а её сыну, жившему у жены, комната на отшибе была не нужна и даром. Так что, вскоре я стал единоличным владельцем двухкомнатной квартиры. При ремонте полукартонную стену сняли, и теперь я жил в по-прежнему двухкомнатной, но уже двухэтажной квартире с огромной кухней и ещё более огромной комнатой на третьем этаже. Старая дровяная колонка в ванной, вернее, вытяжка от неё натолкнула меня на мысль… Да-да, о печке! В громадной комнате на третьем этаже было установлено дофигища батарей и… сделана печка****.

За всё время проживания в этой квартире печку я иногда топил зимой в особо сильные морозы и почти всегда от недели до месяца до включения отопления осенью и после его отключения весной. Такой уж у нас климат, и так странно у нас включают и отключают централизованный обогрев.

Разумеется, дровяной колонкой я не пользовался, у меня на кухне давно был повешен бойлер, но для колорита колонку я оставил на прежнем месте и унитаз с бачком, висящим под потолком — тоже. Видели бы вы лицо парнишки-сантехника, которому я как-то предъявил сей артефакт и вручил стремянку для ремонта бачка.

Сойдя с электрички, я направился домой. Настроение не улучшилось, а, наоборот, скисало с каждой минутой всё сильнее.

***

В течение недели каждый рабочий день я вынужденно глядел на ту самую трубку, с которой 1 апреля раздался звонок. Я отвечал на звонки и постепенно укреплялся во мнении, что даже заходить в кабинет и видеть коллег у меня желания не имеется.

Шутника-Виталика выписали из больницы. Ни малейших попыток выяснить, чем же закончилась моя первоапрельская встреча, он не делал, да я и без этого уже понял, что к тому звонку наш неуёмный шутник отношения не имел.

Мне безумно хотелось послать всё, как говорят немцы, «nach» и уволиться. Начальство, словно почувствовав мои настроения, неожиданно предложило мне на две недели уйти в отпуск. А может, Анки-пулемётчицы из отдела кадров и в самом деле обладают особым чутьём? Короче, я согласился.

Первую неделю я старательно пытался забыться. Безрезультатно. Ни алкоголь, ни случайные и не очень парни не помогали.

Во вторую неделю я, уже безо всякой надежды на улучшение, смотался на море. И вот ведь чудо: меня немного отпустило.

А когда я вернулся на работу, мне предложили перейти в другое здание. Оно находилось в центре города, гораздо дальше нынешнего, но я, не задумываясь, согласился. Кабинетик мне был предложен отдельный, имелась даже пара подчинённых.

Работа была всё та же, но уже с другими клиентами. Будни затянули, и я как-то перестал круглосуточно думать о произошедшем в начале месяца.

Перед майскими праздниками кому-то пришла в голову дикая мысль устроить корпоратив. И потому двадцать девятого апреля вечером после работы нас всех оптом повезли куда-то праздновать. В автобусе все шутили, что мы будем одновременно праздновать день охраны труда и вальпургиеву ночь. В общем, скучно не было.

Работы на новом месте на меня навалилось достаточно много, и я не особо вникал, куда именно мы поедем. И лишь когда нас высадили из автобуса, я обратил внимание, что впереди шалмана — залив, а за шалманом — от шоссе уходит вверх достаточно крутая дорога.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://prokazan.ru/userfiles/images/image-05-2013/ulitkasayt.jpg
> 
> http://s6.pikabu.ru/images/big_size_comm/2014-03_3/1394848887862.jpg
> 
> ** Для тех, кто не знает http://mau.users.photofile.ru/photo/mau/95129761/106949127.jpg
> 
> *** Собственными глазами такое видела в конце 90х. Правда, не на Южном шоссе, а во дворе за домом 80 по Московскому проспекту.
> 
> **** Это не такой уж и бред. Знаю человека, который при наличии батарей в квартире, зимой в сильные морозы топит печку в центре Питера.


	7. Вот дом, в котором...

Всеобщее веселье меня как-то не веселило. Я встал из-за стола и пошёл бродить вдоль кромки воды.

Ветер гнал по мелководью волны и песок — по пляжу. На шиповнике уже были явственно видны почки.

Веселиться со всеми мне не хотелось. Я даже не вспомнил про Анечку, которую на подобного рода мероприятиях я всегда «прикрывал» от зама. Мой, теперь уже бывший отдел, проявлял в подобных ситуациях понимание и не сдавал с потрохами тот факт, что Анечка и ей подобные в интимном плане не интересует меня от слова «совсем».

Набродившись по пляжу, я перешёл на дорожку, идущую параллельно заливу и шоссе. Неподалёку от шалмана обнаружилась автобусная остановка. Вернее, где-то две трети от того, что ещё недавно было ею. Одна плита старой, видавшей ещё советские времена бетонной конструкции была вынесена, отброшена в сторону и разломана. С той же стороны стояла толстенная, разросшаяся на приволье сосна со свежей раной в боку. Шиповник вокруг был измят и переломан.

Судя по всему, кто-то хорошо протаранил и шиповник, и остановку. Я посмотрел в противоположную от сосны сторону. Почти напротив остановки находился съезд с горы. Видимо, с него кто-то не вписался в поворот.

Идти обратно в шалман мне не хотелось, и я, перейдя шоссе, стал неспешно подниматься в гору. Дорога, по которой я направлялся, шла круто вверх и почти перед самым выездом на шоссе делала крутой поворот.

Оказавшись наверху, я прошёл мимо ворот ещё не работавших лагеря отдыха, детсадовской дачи и детского санатория. За ними простирался немаленьких размеров посёлок. Я, не глядя, завернул на первую попавшуюся улочку.

Отсюда сверху были видны вершины росших у шоссе сосен, за которыми простиралась серая гладь залива. Я неспешно шёл, сворачивая то направо, то налево, собираясь пройти посёлок насквозь и спуститься к заливу по какой-нибудь другой дороге. Сам не знаю почему, но, повернув голову, я обратил внимание на ворота. На те самые ворота. Я поднял голову. Так и есть. Вот дом, в котором живёт Михаил. А вот козырёк, с которого какнул летучий зверёк. Я усмехнулся столь неуместному юмору. А вот то окно, стоя у которого, я изучал тем утром окрестности. Окно слева от него, должно быть кухней, справа — спальней.

Я вздохнул.

Внезапно занавеску в спальне отдёрнули. Я, опасаясь быть замеченным, дёрнулся, но деться мне было некуда. В конце апреля редкие деревца и голые кустики ещё не подходят для того, чтобы в них прятаться. Решив, что на прохожего Михаил едва ли обратит внимание, я развернулся, чтобы идти обратно к заливу, но краем глаза успел заметить, что у окна стоял не Михаил, а кто-то гораздо ниже и с куда более длинной причёской. Я присмотрелся. Это была… Да-да, та самая девушка с каре, Полина, жгучая брюнетка, которая подвезла меня до станции.

Не обращая на меня, стоявшего под окнами на манер Ромео, никакого внимания, она принялась поливать цветы на подоконнике.

Почему в спальне? Почему она? Едва ли она работает у соседа горничной…

Занавеску задёрнули. Потом Полина появилась в окне гостиной, кухни и прочих.

Либо Михаил в отъезде и поручил соседке цветы, либо она всё-таки горничная, либо любовница…

Дверь дома открылась. Никакие чайки, бакланы и поморники на вышедшую из дома девушку не покусились. Полина закрыла замок и по узкой мощёной дорожке зашагала к соседнему дому. В руках у неё была пластиковая лейка.

«Да собственно, какое мне до всего этого дело?» — подумал я и зашагал обратно в сторону залива.

В кармане пискнул телефон.

— Алё?

— Ты где? — услышал я голос Ани-бухгалтера. — Этот козёл опять ко мне подкатывает, — пожаловалась она.

— Я иду вниз, — ответил я.

— Вниз? А ты где? — услышал я в трубке.

— Я гулял. Иду к шоссе. Встречаемся у автобусной остановки, — сказал я.


	8. Пить надо меньше. Надо меньше пить?

Наша контора имеет некоторое отношение к медицинским учреждениям, поэтому даже в выходные и праздники кто-то вынужден находиться на рабочем месте.

Перейдя в новый филиал, я, сам того не ожидая, оказался мелким начальником и вошёл в число тех, кто был вынужден иногда работать по выходным.

Новые коллеги очень быстро выяснили, что ни жены, ни детей у меня нет, и стали регулярно подваливать ко мне с просьбой поменяться с ними на выходной. Сами того не ведая, они оказывали мне этим благодеяние. Воскресные толпы меня обычно раздражают, так что, я, как правило, соглашался.

Придя тридцатого утром на работу, я быстро понял, что вчера народ праздновал ОЧЕНЬ и ОЧЕНЬ хорошо, и пользы от большей половины присутствующих на рабочих местах нет почти никакой. Мы же с Анечкой смотались с вечеринки раньше всех и вчера, а значит, и сегодня, находились в полном адеквате.

В конце рабочего дня выяснилось, что то ли от того, что кто-то с чем-то перебрал вчера, то ли из-за того, что в предвкушении корпоратива кто-то сунул важные бумаги не туда, образовалась проблема. А, учитывая, что меньше, чем за час до окончания рабочего дня в пятницу, в нужном нам медицинском учреждении банально не брали трубку, я решил, насколько удастся быстро, сгонять туда лично и на месте проверить наличие и заполнение непонятно, куда сгинувшей, но, якобы, уже присланной нам бумаги. «Пить надо меньше. Надо меньше пить», — пробормотал в адрес своих коллег я и помчался на стоянку за машиной.

К нужной мне больнице я успел приехать буквально за несколько минут до официального окончания рабочего дня. Решив не идти по улице в обход, я зашёл в ближайший к парковке корпус, под видом посетителя сдал бабушке гардеробщице-божьему одуванчику куртку, надел дурацкие хрустящие при каждом шаге голубые бахилы и быстрым шагом пошёл по коридору.

По работе во многих медицинских заведениях города я бывал неоднократно и знал, где есть лестницы, ходы, проходы и переходы, предназначенные только для персонала. Поэтому и сейчас, пройдя через весь корпус, я прошёл по навесному переходу в соседний и… Добравшись до двери, ведущей в следующее здание, обнаружил, что она заперта.

Времени выходить на улицу и идти в обход уже не было. Я решил подняться на этаж выше, понадеявшись, что там найдётся аналогичная, но ещё не запертая дверь. Маловероятно, что работники самой больницы по ночам и по выходным вдруг начинают бегать из корпуса в корпус по улице.

На третьем этаже было тихо и пустынно. В больницах тех пациентов, кого возможно, на выходные распускают по домам, предварительно взяв с них расписку. Об этом все знают, но официально этого, как бы, нет.

В конце коридора двери в нужную мне сторону не обнаружилось вовсе. Увидев идущую по коридору медсестру, я решил прикинуться дурачком и попросить о помощи. Помахав перед её носом какой-то накладной, я пожаловался на то, что заблудился, что мне, мол, велели идти в этом направлении… Девушка пообещала отвести меня сама и попросила подождать, хлопнув при этом длинными, явно накладными ресницами, и, не закрыв дверь, вошла в одну из палат.

Что она там делала, мне любопытно не было. Просто так стоять было скучно и я принялся неспешно прохаживаться по коридору. Проходя в очередной раз мимо распахнутой двери я всё-таки повернул голову и… И не поверил собственным глазам.

Вчера я, вроде, много не пил, но то, что находилось в палате, могло быть только галлюцинацией. На койке лежал Михаил. Несколько небритый, немного похудевший, немного всклокоченный, но… Несомненно, это был он.

Как можно быстрее, я отошёл от дверного проёма так, чтобы он меня не заметил. Тут же вышла медсестра и повела меня какими-то извилистыми переходами.

За нужной мне дверью нужного человека уже не оказалось. Сообщив начальству по телефону об обломе, я передал возникшую проблему тому, кому придётся работать в праздник, и собрался ехать домой.

Вот только выкинуть из головы виденное в палате не получалось.

Вернувшись в соседний корпус, я снова поднялся на третий этаж, подошёл к нужной двери и заглянул. Палата на двоих, но вторая койка явно свободна. Михаил не ассоциировался у меня с человеком, который согласится лечиться в обычной больнице, однако, это, несомненно, был он.

Я подошёл. Бахилы за время моих блужданий по корпусам и этажам несколько пообмялись и уже не хрустели столь демонстративно.

Михаил то ли спал, то ли лежал с закрытыми глазами. Скорее, спал. Едва ли я ступал настолько уж бесшумно.

На столике у окна стояла тарелка с дежурными апельсинами. И почему больным все их носят? Со средней полки на тумбочке у кровати выглядывал ноутбук.

Левую бровь спящего пересекал небольшой шрамик, которого точно не было в этом месте месяц назад. Лежавшая поверх одеяла рука, вернее, та её часть, которая торчала из пижамы, напоминала костлявую клешню, покрытую кровоподтёками.

Так человеческая конечность может выглядеть только в одном случае: если её недавно извлекли из гипса. Это я знал по собственному печальному опыту.

Великим математиком я не считал себя никогда, но сложить свежую рану на сосне у залива, разбитую остановку, помятый шиповник, соседку, поливающую цветы, и нынешнее местонахождение спящего я смог без труда.

Казалось, прошедший месяц куда-то сгинул. Вместе с ним куда-то ухнуло и всё то, что произошло после пробуждения Михаила утром, последовавшим за Днём Дураков. Я, словно переместился в тот сегмент времени, когда собирался попросить у Михаила телефон, и когда я очень надеялся на продолжение.

Мои пальцы осторожно коснулись шрамика, колючей щеки…

Не открывая глаз, Михаил улыбнулся, чуть повернул голову и прижался щекой к моей ладони. Его глаза распахнулись. Несколько секунд мы молча смотрели друг на друга.

— А как ты меня нашёл? — услышал я.

Я, словно ошпаренный, отдёрнул руку и сделал шаг назад.

— Подожди. Не уходи! Я должен извиниться. Я не должен был говорить этого… — начал Михаил. — Я хотел извиниться… А ты куда-то делся… И…

Он пожал плечами и сделал неопределённый жест, словно обводя рукой палату, в которой оказался.

— Меня сюда так и привезли: в пижамных штанах и шлёпанцах, — усмехнулся он. — А ты куда тогда делся? На остановке тебя точно не было…

Да, именно так всё и было. Он поехал, как он думал, за мной. Разумеется, поехал с горы в сторону остановки на заливе. Да и кто бы стал проверять дорогу до станции, до которой идти несколько километров по лесу? Когда я садился в машину Полины, Михаил, видимо, был в гараже. Снег растаял ещё в начале марта. Вечером первого числа моросил дождь. Ночью ударил морозец… Это Михаил снёс своим авто бетонную остановку у шалмана.

Я стоял, как столб, и не отводил взгляда от лежащего.

— Извини… Мне пора… — как идиот, выдавил из себя я и попятился к двери.

— А ты ещё придёшь? — сев, спросил Михаил.

— Не знаю… Возможно… — ответил я и фактически выбежал из палаты…


	9. Имеющий глаза — да увидит

Как это ни странно, но выбежав из палаты и умом понимая, что рабочий день уже завершился, я сел в машину и на автопилоте доехал до того здания, где я работал ещё совсем недавно.

Лишь увидев абсолютно пустую стоянку, я сообразил, где нахожусь, и проехал мимо.

Я словно проснулся. Ужасно хотелось есть. Единственным приличным заведением рядом с бывшей работой была «Трын-трава», и я завернул в её сторону.

Собственной парковки у «Травы» не имелось, поэтому, увидев, как от набережной отъезжает чьё-то авто, я тут же занял освободившееся место.

Дул холодный пронизывающий ветер, собирались тучи. Погода была под стать настроению. Я засунул руки в карманы и зашагал через мост. Опустив глаза, я увидел… Синие, уже изорванные бахилы у себя на ногах. Заржав, я остановился, снял их и, не найдя глазами урну, направился дальше. В ресторанчик я так и вошёл с бахилами в руке.

Пообедав, а может, поужинав, я отправился обратно. В том самом месте, где я около часа назад обнаружил на ногах больничные бахилы, я снова хихикнул, посмотрел на асфальт и обомлел.

На нём была, увы, обычная для нашего времени, нанесённая по трафарету реклама интим-услуг. Примечательна она была лишь тем, что кто-то, явно шутки ради, приписал букву «К» перед именем Оля*, и тем, что то ли самопальный рекламщик спешил, то ли краска у него заканчивалась, но последнюю цифру номера можно было принять и за шестёрку, и за восьмёрку. Короче, я видел перед собой на асфальте имя Коля и собственный рабочий номер. Теперь уже бывший.

Очередной паззл сложился сегодня сам. Михаил предложил мне встречу в «Траве», значит, он часто бывает в ней, ходит по этому мосту и видит эту надпись. Я же, оставляя машину на рабочей стоянке, всегда ходил до ресторанчика пешком по другой стороне этого же моста.

Подойдя к машине, я машинально глянул на часы. Да, рабочий день закончен, но стандартные больничные часы для посещений — нет.

Я сел за руль и поехал обратно к больнице.

Снова купив бахилы и сдав куртку бабусе-божьему одуванчику, я поднялся на третий этаж. Едва войдя в отделение, я увидел, как мужчина в белом халате вошёл в ту самую дверь, которая и была мне нужна. Видимо, это был вечерний обход.

Решив дождаться, когда врач выйдет, я остался в коридоре.

Дверь опять оказалась открыта, и мне было слышно всё, что говорилось в палате.

— … поэтому, Михаил Вадимович, в первый рабочий день после праздников, в среду, я должен буду вас выписать. Я бы мог выписать вас ещё сегодня утром, но, учитывая, что вы живёте один, да к тому же ещё в частном доме за городом, я не думаю, что вам удалось бы справиться с уходом за собой без посторонней помощи, а потому я…

— Привет, — бросил я Михаилу, входя в палату и напрочь игнорируя мужчину в белом халате.

Михаил заулыбался. Врач нахмурился.

— Выписывайте его прямо сейчас, — это я уже обратился к медику. — Я забираю его к себе.

 

15 июня 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фото настоящее.
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c628131/v628131765/4b4e/IkEfx_SJws4.jpg
> 
> Сделано мною этой осенью.
> 
> К фото и придумалась эта история.
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________
> 
> Может быть, когда-нибудь я сподоблюсь на бонус...


End file.
